


Relationship advice

by artistique



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistique/pseuds/artistique
Summary: what happens when the two most iconic couples of the ancient history meet each other in a modern era/college!au? read more to find out.





	Relationship advice

**Author's Note:**

> so this has started as a headcanon on tumblr (btw follow me [here](http://itspatrochilles.tumblr.com)), and after request and i decided to make it into a short series (around 5 chapters the most +epilogue). since i wrote this part on my phone and it was supposed to be short, it is short and i made it as a prologue. make sure to check it out, leave kudos and your feedback and more is about to follow!

Hephaestion was going to explode any minute. Alexander and Roxanne were locked into that fucking room for God knows how many minutes and his expression was starting to betray him. Philotas nudged him on the ribs getting him out of his thought.

They were in a dumb frat party that Alexander insisted on going and some pissed drunken guy who Hephaestion never seen around campus suggested spin the bottle where the couple has to lock themselves in a room to do whatever they wanted. And no one of course thought about innocent conversations. More like hot make out sessions. Hephaestion knew this party was a dumb idea but Alexander tried to convince him by telling him that they were the freshmen there and the guys that invited them were seniors. They needed to prove themselves as the cool guys.

“But you’re already the cool guy.” Hephaestion had pointed out and Alexander rolled his eyes.

“Yes. Among the freshmen here. I want more. I want to be the coolest in the whole college.” Alexander always wanted to be the best. He craved the attention and according to Hephaestion he needed it as well. In that way he felt validated. He felt like he belonged.

Hephaestion had finally given in which he regretted terribly right now since he was dying to know what Alexander and Roxanne, a girl who was basically drooling over Alexander were doing right now.

“I can almost see the holes forming in the door from your stare.” philotas chuckled and Hephaestion turned to him with a confused look.

“im just waiting for the game to go on.” Hephaestion said casually nodding towards the abandoned bottle.

“Sure. I’m just saying that Alexander seems like the type of guy who honors his words.” Philotas said and Hephaestion sighed.

After another torturing minute, Roxanne and Alexander finally came out earning a good amount of cheering and whistle. Roxanne’s smile was so big it could almost split her face. Alexander was trailing after her with a smile on his face bumping fists and high fives on his way over next to Hephaestion.

They didn’t speak and just let the game continue for another couple rounds until everyone was either too drunk or had left. Finally, Hephaestion stood up and made his way over to the kitchen. He needed a drink. A strong one. He found a bottle of vodka that had two sips left so he chugged it down without caring to pour it in a cup. The drink burning his throat a bit but he didn’t mind about that.

He was too lost into his mind that he almost jumped when two arms snuck around his waist but relaxed immediately when he heard the voice.

“Are you mad?” Hephaestion didn’t answer and Alexander sighed resting his chin on Hephaestion shoulder. “Hephaestion.” Alexander said again tightening his grip a little on Hephaestion’s waist.

Hephaestion sighed and abruptly got free from Alexander’s grip now facing him. Alexander was taken aback by the sudden movement.

“What the fuck did you do in that room?” Hephaestion crossed his arms on his chest. “And don’t lie to me. I saw roxanne’s smug face when you exited the room.”

Alexander smirked slightly. “What? Are you jealous Hephaestion?” he took a step closer but Hephaestion took a step backwards.

“Don’t try your smug face Alexander. I know you better than everyone else here.”

“I know that.” Alexander pointed out. he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We went into the room and I’ll admit that Roxanne made the first move to kiss and she did-” she checked Hephaistion. His expression was blank “but I pushed her off and she looked at me confused and asked me what’s wrong I told her.”

Hephaistion had relaxed a bit and he was curiously looking at Alexander. “what…?” he said carefully.

“That I love someone else. Someone who has been there for me ever since I remember myself. And I can’t imagine my life without.” Alexander was now face to face with Hephaestion. Hephaestion didn’t move an inch. He took Hephaistion’s hand in his own.

“Then why did she come out looking like she had won you over?” Hephaistion voice was dripped with hurt and was a little above a whisper.

Alexander chuckled. “Cause she’s a freshman. She loves the attention this will bring her. Locked in a room with me a pretty popular guy ‘making out’. She needs to make a name for herself.” Alexander continued speaking. “Everyone knows shes been trailing after me anyway.” he looked at Hephaestion with a smirk. “Especially you.”

Hephaestion rolled his eyes. “You’re so cocky.”

Alexander tucked Hephaestion s hair behind his ear. “and you’re so cute when you’re jealous.”

“I was not.” Hephaestion argued swatting his hand away.

Alexander laughed a little. “OK whatever you say.” he put his hands up in surrender.

Hephaestion grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and brought their faces together living an inch of a space. “by the way, I love you too.” he said before closing the gap between them.

They were kissing when they heard cheering erupting from the outside.

“Oh come on guys.” Cassander made a disgusting face when he entered the room and saw them kissing. He grinned at them both grabbing a beer.

“What is going on?” Alexander asked him still hugging Hephaestion.

“guess who’s here.” Cassander said excited.

Alexander and Hephaestion looked at him confused.

“Achilles. Achilles Pelides. Along with his boyfriend, Patroclus and his whole squad.” Cassander announced to them. “You may as well want to meet them.” he winked at them both and dashed out of the room.

 


End file.
